Those Glazed Brown Eyes
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: A drunk Jade takes care of an even more drunk Tori at a party. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** I was randomly in the mood to write a Jori fic, since I haven't written one in a while, and it is, after all, my all-time favorite femmeslash pairing. ;D

**Warning:** This fic contains underage teenage drinking. (I don't condone it in real life; I'm just using it as a plot device.) So blame any OOC-ness on the alcohol. XD

**Disclaimer:** Victorious © Dan Schneider

* * *

The room was spinning.

Or maybe it was just her head that was spinning. Either way, the constant movement with everyone dancing and walking around, coupled with the music pounding in a loud, aching beat were by no means helping Tori's fading vision at all. She blinked unevenly several times, thinking that maybe if she did it enough times, everything would start to become clear again.

But it was no use.

With a defeated sigh, she flopped down, hard, against a nearby couch, so hard that her still much-too-full plastic red cup of ice cold yet slightly watered down beer sloshed over the brim of the cup, spilling all over her smoldering lacy blue tank top.

And instead of groaning, or even gasping as the cold, sticky liquid leaked down her chest, she snorted at her own stupidity, throwing her head back and clamping her eyes shut. Man, if only one of her friends was here to see this, but she hadn't seen any of them for a while.

The last time she saw Cat, for instance, was about half an hour ago. The perky redhead was giggling uncontrollably, more-so than usual thanks to the alcohol in her system, as she watched Robbie doing some kind of hyperactive break dance that involved a lot of elbow flailing. Apparently booze made him think that he was a much better, much more _coordinated_ dancer, when really it was the far opposite.

He'd nearly knocked over a lamp that looked expensive enough to get him thrown out if he _had_ broken it, but before he could bump into it Cat had stepped in, draping a tan arm around his neck, the other being thrown into the air as she began to grind her hips against him, making his eyes bulge behind his glasses, before he, too, followed her fast hip swaying movements.

It wasn't much longer before the two of them were intensely making out. Cat had pulled Robbie down in one swift motion, and by the time their lips had smashed together, Robbie had already wrapped his arms around her back, and they'd stopped dancing — or grinding against each other, really — and were instead openly rolling their tongues around in each other's mouths as a small cluster of people started cheering them on.

The two sexually engaged teenagers had since disappeared from the party, most likely to get some privacy to continue their rousing game of tonsil hockey.

Then there was Andre, who was spending most of the night drunkenly smooth talking some pretty, long haired Northridge girl. He didn't really need to do much talking, though, what with the girl's hands all over his chest, giggling flirtatiously at everything he said. She resembled his ex-girlfriend who had constantly been making out with him all throughout the night at their Prome.

Finally, there were Beck and Jade, who were each purposely avoiding each other the whole night. Beck was impossible to get to, anyway, what with a gaggle of Northridge girls swarmed around him like ducks around breadcrumbs. Amidst the crowd of those girls was also Trina, who was trying to take on each girl one at a time to get Beck to herself, but she wasn't making much progress at all.

As for Jade, she was far too busy downing every single shot of liquor or cup of beer that came her way. She wasn't talking much, but she did have a dizzy grin on her face that seemed to grow wider and wider after she finished each alcoholic beverage. In fact, Tori could see that smile right now, shining teeth against dark lipstick, pale skin and long black hair with a splash of vibrant purple, walking towards her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," Jade said over the roar of the stereo and the buzzing drunken laughter as she fell against the couch next to Tori, who was now lightly scraping her fingertips against her wet tank top, thinking that it would somehow dry it off. Upon seeing what Tori was doing Jade furrowed her eyebrows and roughly grabbed Tori's wrist. "Holy shit, Vega, you're such a ditzy drunk."

And Tori just looked at her for a long moment as a large, lazy grin spread over her tan face, her eyes half-lidded and struggling to stay open. She stared at Jade, her head lulling backward as a fluttering chuckle tore from her throat. Jade just shook her head, at last releasing Tori's wrist, concealing the grin that suddenly and involuntarily slipped across her own lips as she took another sip of her drink.

Tori Vega was _wasted._

"Well, you're a…you're a _ruuude_ drunk, Jade," Tori slurred over the noise of the party, bringing her cup of chilled beer up to her mouth and gulping some of it down. She grimaced as she pulled the cup away and clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Hey, do you know what kind of beer this is?"

"Who knows?" Jade shouted. "It's from a keg. Just drink it, you lightweight."

Tori willingly brought the cup back up to her mouth, and when she did Jade slid her index finger underneath the cup, tilting it upward, making Tori drink it faster. Tori sputtered and coughed harshly, turning the cup upside down, showing that she was finished. Impressed, Jade nodded and took the cup from her. "Good girl, Tori."

She poured some of her own drink into Tori's cup as Tori continued to cough a few more times.

"You all right?" Jade asked, and Tori immediately started nodding, but Jade wasn't really convinced. "Here, have some of this. It'll make you feel better." She handed Tori the cup and watched as the drunk brunette closed her eyes and lifted it against her mouth, cringing only slightly as the alcohol touched her lips.

"Mmm," she moaned, swallowing the drink. "It tastes kind of sweet, actually. What is it?"

Jade grinned slowly, taking a sip from her own cup. She brought it back down and smacked her lips together after swallowing the refreshingly sweet alcohol.

"Vodka and pineapple juice," she answered. "Usually I like to stick to straight vodka, but I figured this tastes just as good. You like it?"

She watched as Tori brought the cup back to her lips, drinking the rest of it in a few long, heavy gulps. When she finished she started nodding slowly, as if bobbing her head to the music, but no, she was too out of sync with the fast pulsing beat of the song to be doing that. Her head swayed slightly, dipping toward the couch cushion, until Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed Tori's wrist again, tugging her forward.

Tori let out a shrill shriek as she went tumbling against Jade's chest, and Jade promptly shoved her pale hand against Tori's chest, which was still a little damp from the beer, and pushed her off of her.

"Geez, Vega," Jade said in the most annoyed sounding voice she could muster. She raised her cup to her lips and finished what was left of her drink, grinning as she felt more of the hot, burning vodka mixed with the cool splash of pineapple juice against the back of her throat. She was really feeling it now. No use in even trying to stand up; she'd probably just fall right on her ass.

"Hey!" Tori suddenly shouted, making Jade jump a little. She looked at Tori through her drunken vision and furrowed her eyebrows as the wasted Latina threw her arms up in the air and exclaimed happily, "Let's dance!"

_"What?"_ Jade asked, wondering if the alcohol was affecting her hearing now or if she'd really just heard her right. She felt Tori's small hands grasp her around the wrist and hoist her up, and all at once her head spun and she nearly toppled to the ground, but Tori's grasp was surprisingly firm, holding her in place. As they started to move against the throng of drunk and sexually active teenagers, she couldn't help but think that there was no way _Tori V__ega _was more sober than her right now.

And her thought was soon proven right as Tori's tight grasp suddenly loosened from Jade's wrist just before she let go altogether and went tumbling down. Jade's eyes widened as she saw the mass of dark brown hair spill across the floor, and she quickly leaned down, scooping the girl up and bringing her back to her feet.

"Hey," she said directly into Tori's ear, pushing aside the long messy tendrils of her brown hair. "Tori. Look at me. Are you all right?"

Tori's brown eyes looked foggy and unfocused as she stared at Jade, who now had both her arms around her waist, literally keeping her up. Tori slapped her hands onto Jade's shoulders and squeezed them, steadying herself.

"Okay," Jade said to herself, realizing in that moment how stupid she was being for trying to talk rationally to a chick who was obviously intoxicated. She reached up with one hand, the other still wrapped around Tori's waist, and tugged it off her shoulder as she began to drag Tori out of the party. "Come on. Let's go get you some fresh air."

"Mmm," Tori said dreamily as she breathed in deeply against Jade's neck. "You smell really good! What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Please don't sniff me, Vega," Jade grumbled as she tried to push Tori's head away, because even though she was in her own drunken state of mind, this was still _way_ too close for comfort.

"Hey, whose house is this anyway?" Tori shouted over the music, and Jade took one long, confused look at her before turning back and shoving open the door that led to the back porch.

"It's _yours,_ you idiot!" she screamed as they walked into the crisp night air. She stumbled over to a chair, nearly tripping over her thick black boots, but Tori luckily let go of her as she fell into the chair, letting out another loud laugh. Jade exhaled harshly and took a step backwards with one foot, trying to find her own balance. She put her hands on her waist and glared down at Tori. "Dude, how much did you drink tonight?"

"I dunno," Tori said, shrugging, and Jade couldn't help but think in that moment that this chick was seriously acting dumber than Cat right now.

"Well," Jade said, turning around and grabbing another chair, which she scraped against the patio until it bumped against Tori's knees. "I'm just gonna sit here with you 'til you're able to act normal enough to be around other people again." She sat down in it, the chair creaking beneath her weight, and she breathed out again, momentarily closing her eyes, trying to ignore the constant swirling going on in her head.

Her eyes snapped open, though, as she felt a body climbing into her lap. Long arms draped around her neck, and when she looked up she was met with a pair of those bleary brown eyes and a radiant, stupid grin.

"Having fun up there?" Jade asked in a teasing voice, raising her pierced eyebrow, and Tori nodded emphatically, her hair shaking back and forth against her shoulders. Jade smirked, and without truly realizing what she was doing, she began idly playing with Tori's hair, running her slender fingers through the soft, albeit tangled, locks.

"Hey, Jade?" Tori asked after a while, her voice suddenly soft.

"What?" Jade asked, not even realizing that she was just blankly staring out at Tori's chest as she stroked her hair. She flicked her eyes up at Tori, waiting for the girl to speak. Tori looked serious all of a sudden, her cloudy eyes looking more downcast rather than drunk and out of focus.

She hadn't realized that Tori was playing with her hair, too, until she felt her finger tug out of the purple strand, letting it curl back into place against her shoulder.

"You don't really _hate_ me, do you?" Tori asked, and if Jade weren't feeling so relaxed and comfortable right now, despite the constant dull pounding in her ears and the fact that her senses were so numb, she would've lowered her eyebrows and given Tori the coldest look she could give her as she told her, calmly and seriously, "Of course I hate you."

But because she wasn't fully herself right now, she _really_ wasn't expecting to feel the sudden, sharp tug in her chest, like someone was kicking her right in the heart, leaving behind a dark, ugly boot print. She swallowed a lump that mysteriously swelled inside her throat and stared up at Tori.

"No," she said, and she couldn't even comprehend the fact that she had really just admitted that out loud. Still, as she watched Tori's eyebrows shoot up briefly, before they came back down and a small grin slid across her face, it made Jade inexplicably grin back at her. "I mean," she said, catching herself a little, "I don't _like_ you, but I don't _hate_ you, either."

But Tori's smile only widened.

"Nooooo, you like me," she said in a sing-song voice, and then she was suddenly sliding her hand down and stroking her index finger beneath Jade's chin, tickling her a little. "Come on, admit it."

And in spite of everything she could've done in that moment, like grab Tori's finger or try to bite it or even start tickling her back, Jade only smiled wider. She could feel goose bumps rising over her skin as Tori's fingers skimmed across her cheek.

"Okay, _fine,"_ Jade said with a sigh. "I like you." Then she quickly brought up a hand, pointing at Tori as she added, "But _don't_ go around telling people we're actually _friends_ now, all right?"

Tori took Jade's pointer between her own pointer and thumb, and she began wiggling it back and forth, smiling to herself. Jade furrowed her eyebrows and snatched her hand away.

"I take it back," Jade said, and when Tori looked at her again her eyes were already wide and her lips were parted and she looked all sad again, and Jade _almost_ felt that tug in her chest before she grinned again and said teasingly, "You're _worse_ than a ditzy drunk. You're a weirdo touchy-feely drunk."

The brunette's face broke out into an even bigger grin as her hand came back down to clamp onto Jade's shoulder, where the other one still was.

"Well _you're_ a…you're a…an, uh…umm…"

She let that thought go unfinished, though, as she suddenly swooped down, kissing Jade full on the lips. Jade's eyes flew open in shock, but instead of pushing Tori away, or screaming, or reacting the way any _sane_ person would react, she just closed her eyes, taking a moment to explore the depths of Tori's mouth. She tasted mostly like washed down beer with a lingering sweetness of pineapple juice.

Without thinking, Jade clamped down on Tori's bottom lip, sucking on it gently. She listened with a twisting, exhilarating feeling in her heart as Tori let out a soft moan against her mouth.

But the feeling was immediately gone as Tori pulled back, sooner than Jade had expected, though she tried to ignore the unexpected twitch of disappoint she felt inside her chest. The two of them blinked their eyes open and stared at one another in a stunned silence, and in that moment Jade wondered if she and Tori were thinking the same thing. _Di__d we really just do that?_

Tori blinked a few times, staring at Jade blankly, the look on her face still hardened into shock. She let go of Jade's shoulders and dropped her hands into her lap, and as they sat there together in their own silence, the pounding music coming from inside started flooding back into Jade's ears. The effects of the alcohol were beginning to wear off.

Reality came crashing down on her as Tori literally slumped against her body then, her mass of brown hair in Jade's face. She cringed and shoved Tori away as hard as she could, causing Tori to sway backwards and nearly fall out of the chair if it hadn't been for Jade grabbing her by the wrists at the very last second.

"Tori," she said, releasing only one of Tori's wrists to instead grab her chin and tilt her head up so she could look her in the eyes. "Vega. How are you feeling?"

"Sleeeepy," Tori droned, exhaling through her nose as she smiled like a giddy child all over again.

Jade rolled her eyes before she lifted Tori's arm, wrapping it around her own shoulders. She helped support Tori's weight as she got up, using all her willpower to ignore the massive head rush she suddenly felt. With her eyes briefly pierced shut, she dragged Tori across the patio and flung open the glass door, pulling her back into the party. Luckily everyone was still too drunk to be paying any attention to them, allowing her to haul Tori up the stairs without being noticed.

She kicked Tori's bedroom door open, and at that point Tori was slipping a little, but she just growled and yanked Tori back up to her feet. She guided the disoriented girl to her bed, which Tori immediately collapsed against, taking Jade down with her.

"Okay," Jade groaned as she untangled herself from Tori's limbs and stood up, breathing out a loud sigh of frustration. She looked down at the pile of disheveled hair that belonged to Tori, who was now groping around for her blankets, trying to get beneath her covers. Jade sighed angrily once more and leaned down, snatching the blankets from beneath Tori and pulling them down for her. As soon as she did, Tori crawled over to the opening in her bed, getting underneath the covers. Once inside Tori reached up and ran a hand through her messy hair, swiping it out of her face.

"Wait," Tori said belatedly, turning her head to look up at Jade as she let her hand flop down against her pillow. "What about everyone else downstairs?"

"Oh, you leave them to me," Jade said with a devious glint in her eyes, because she already had a plan in mind. She was going to walk downstairs and pull out her trusty pair of silver scissors that she kept wedged against the ankle of her left boot, and all she would have to do was hold them up in front of everyone and wave them around a little before they'd all be running for the door. No one could trust a drunk chick with a gleaming pair of scissors.

With a smirk, she turned around and left the room, only to return after just a minute or so. She walked up to Tori, who was still fidgeting restlessly underneath her covers, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey. Tori. Get up. You need to drink some of this."

And she sat down on the bed next to Tori as the girl began to sit up. She thrust a newly opened cold water bottle at her, and Tori took it and sloppily drank from it. She pulled back after a few seconds and let out a refreshed sigh.

"Better?" Jade asked as she took the water bottle from Tori and twisted the cap back on.

Tori nodded her head emphatically, and as Jade set the water bottle down on her nightstand, she felt Tori's hands suddenly come up to gently clasp behind her neck, startling her and making her turn back to Tori with a wild look in her bright hazel eyes.

"Thanks, Jade," Tori whispered, and she swiftly pulled Jade down towards her, giving her a hearty kiss smack-dab against the center of her cheek. Jade's heart leapt as Tori dropped her arms and sank back down against her pillow, and for a moment, she just sat there in a daze. Now, the sober Jade would've immediately rubbed the Tori-spit residue off of her skin, but the still-not-quite-sober-enough Jade just smiled to herself.

She looked down at Tori, who had finally closed her eyes, a small grin still playing across her lips. Quietly, Jade stood up, making her way over to the door.

"Hey, Jade?" Tori said, and Jade froze, turning back to stare at her from the doorway. Tori's head turned to face her as she said, "I finally realized what kind of drunk you are. You're a _sweet_ drunk."

Jade exhaled in amusement, a sly grin slipping across her porcelain face as she shook her head and began to gently close the door, but not before whispering, "Goodnight, Tori."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, so, in my mind drunk Jade is very nurturing. It just makes sense to me somehow, haha.

I really hope you enjoyed reading this story. I'm actually really happy with this one. Please let me know what you thought of it in a review! :)


End file.
